


Yule Ball Debauchery

by SavageThor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageThor/pseuds/SavageThor
Summary: All Harry wanted was one normal night. He really should have known better than to get his hopes up. Oneshot? My take on how the Yule Ball could have ended. Might do an additional chapter later. Harry/Harem
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Parvati Patil, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Yule Ball Debauchery

For Harry Potter his Fourth Year at Hogwarts had been yet another year of unwanted experience. Thankfully he’d started this year prepared for whatever would go wrong and after his first three years no one could really blame him. In his First Year at just eleven years old he’d had to confront Professor Quirinus Quirrell who aside from being an ineffective Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had been possessed by the spirit of Voldemort, the so called Wizarding Dark Lord and more importantly the man who’d killed his parents. The end of that confrontation resulted in the death of Quirrell and though he didn’t know it at the time his body absorbing the magic of Philosophers Stone. That summer the magic of the stone had a miraculous effect on his body helping him to recover from years of neglect and undernourishment from the Dursley’s, healing everything from damaged bones to old scars.

He didn’t figure that out until Nicholas Flamel himself had come to see him. He’d written the man to apologize for what he’d been told was the destruction of the stone which had apparently prompted the visit. He’d come accompanied by a woman named Amelia Bones who he learned was the Head of the D.M.L.E which were basically the magical version of cops. After hearing his story of what had happened over the year neither of them had been pleased. Mr. Flamel had then run a check on his person and discovered that his magic had been about 80 percent bound and had identified the magic of the stone in his body. Thankfully it was only a small stone and an incomplete version of it at that, as Mr. Flamel had been suspicious of why Dumbledore wanted it in the first place. Because of this he stated the stone would heal him right as rain, but he wouldn’t be immortal by any means.

He spent the summer in France as a ward of the Flamel’s where he’d had to retrain in the usage of his magic as he’d been using far too much power. While he was there Madam Bones as she was properly called had opened a quiet investigation of his living situation which resulted in him being freed of the Dursley’s and the release of his godfather Sirius Black from Azkaban. That led to the arrest of the man who’d betrayed his parents to Voldemort Peter Pettigrew who’d been hiding at the Weasley’s as Ron’s pet rat. Over that summer he’d learned much about his magic and had even been able to visit with Hermione who’d been on holiday in France with her parents which resulted in them growing closer as friends.

His second year upon return to Hogwarts had led to more craziness which culminated in him descending down in the Slytherin’s mythical Chamber of Secrets, retrieving the Sword of Gryffindor, slaying a basilisk, rescuing Ron’s little sister Ginny and destroying some kind of spectral version of a teenage Voldemort. Needless to say when he reported these events neither the Flamel’s, Madam Bones or Sirius had been pleased about them. Over the summer he and Sirius had moved into the Potter Estate in Wales near Godric’s Hollow. Third Year saw the school populated with Dementors as Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban and for some reason the Ministry thought he’d show up at Hogwarts. While Pettigrew never showed Harry had been nearly Kissed by the Dementors several times and while he’d learned the Patronus Charm to ward them off Sirius still sued the Ministry for nearly killing him.

With his track record at Hogwarts now established Madam Bones had warned the group about what would be happening at the school this year, The Triwizard Tournament, something that had been dead for centuries only for Dumbledore to push for its resurrection. Because of this no one in his circle believed he would not somehow be entered in the tournament whether he was willing or not. True enough when the time came the suspicion had been proven correct and prepared as he’d been he’d wasted no time performing a magical oath stating that he did not enter, request someone to enter him or even wish to participate in the tournament. That had taken the wind out of the sails of everyone who was ready to go against him at that point and as such he was considered a victim of either a prank or of someone wishing him harm. As the tournament’s rules had stated participants must be Of Age he’d quietly had himself emancipated by the Ministry allowing him to take up the mantle of Lord Potter.

The tournaments first round would have probably been incredibly dangerous for him if he couldn’t understand and speak to magical creatures. Because of this ability he’d simply spoken to the dragon they’d chosen for him and explained the situation. The dragon needless to say had not been pleased but had given him the golden egg he needed and let him be on his way. He’d scored 45 points for that and would have got a full 50 if the Durmstrang Headmaster wasn’t trying to cheat with his scoring.

It had been after this however that Professor McGonagall had pulled him aside and explained about the Yule Ball and how it was mandatory for him to attend. He’d gotten some concessions out of it when he informed her that he wasn’t even supposed to be in the Britain over that time and thus would miss it as he could not cancel his trip. As such she’d promised him a portkey to make it to the Ball and back to his holiday destination. Leaving McGonagall he’d immediately found Hermione waiting for him in the hall and asked her to the ball an invitation she’d accepted. The two of them had begun quietly dating the year before and while she knew that he’d have to take more wives due to the number of houses he was set to inherit she saw no reason they couldn’t be together in the meantime. The two of them had left the castle with the lower year students to spend the holiday in France with their parental units and the Flamels and had only come back a few hours ago to get ready for the ball.

That then led to him now standing in front of the mirror and checking himself over. He had shot up in height going from amongst the shortest in his class to one of the tallest standing at 5’8” (173.4 cm) paired with a weight of 134 pounds, He wore a tuxedo gifted to him by the Flamel’s that was made by some wizard tailor in France. He wore pants and jacket were both black and he wore a white shirt with a sapphire blue bow tie. Perenelle had taken him to get his ears pierced that first summer so he was matching the tie with rounded stud earrings, made from actual sapphires instead of colored glass. His hair had been relaxed by an application of Sleekeazy Hair Potion and as such had allowed him to comb it into a style that looked something like Peirce Bronson’s Bond hair. All in all he liked the look, though he had liked the white jacket more this one wasn’t bad either.

“All done then Harry?” called a voice catching his attention.

Turning he was greeted to the sight of one of his best friends and godbrother Neville Longbottom. The Longbottom Heir had gone through his own changes and just by his body type alone you wouldn’t think that the tall and lean fourteen year old was the same kid that use to be short and pudgy. The last two years had definitely been kind to the other boy and had been definitely aided by him joining Harry and Sirius in their summer workouts two years ago and continuing it with Harry during the school year. Spending time with Harry and Sirius and getting his own wand back then had done wonders to lift his confidence, though he was still shy especially around girls. Like Harry he wore a French made black tuxedo only his tie was stripped black and yellow.

“Just finished up actually, you.” Said Harry

“Same, still kind of nervous though aren’t you?” returned the Longbottom Heir.

“No, actually. Tonight there’ll be no dragons, basilisk, giant spiders, dementors, possessed teachers or greasy gits of any kind. It’s going to be a nice normal night and I can’t wait to enjoy it.”

Elsewhere in the castle a pair of figures both boys could be seen in the kitchens of the school. The pair were students and Hufflepuff’s at that a rather regular sight for the elves that worked the place and regular visitors as well. The two had also volunteered to help with the preparations and as such were easily ignored. Initially the nights festivities were supposed to be a more formal event however apparently Professor McGonagall had stepped in and put her foot down stating the night would be for the students and not an event to drum up publicity. With no one willing to go against her about it they decided they’d only be around for the opening of the event and as such the preparations for the event had been handled by a committee of students all of whom had been eager to help and had members from all four houses. As it was it was something of an open secret among staff and students alike that at this point Dumbledore was Headmaster in name only and McGonagall would be taking over the post once the year ended.

“So that’s everything then.” Stated one of the boys who looked to be about fifteen with long brown hair and brown eyes.

“Just one last thing.” Said his partner this one with short cut black hair and brown eyes moving over to a counter and picking up a bag.

“Is that the bag Jess gave you?” stated the first boy.

“Yeah” said the second reaching in and pulling out a bottle before handing it to his partner

“Balkin 176 Vodka?” questioned the first.

“Muggle alcohol, I don’t know how Jessica managed to get the stuff in here, but she said to add it to all the punch barrels.” Said the second.

“Is it strong?” questioned the first.

“For muggles yeah, for us not really. Muggle drinks don’t really affect us because of our magic that’s why even muggleborn’s don’t drink the stuff when they want a buzz. Butterbeer is actually stronger for us since it’s made with magic. She did give me a spell to add that would give it a boost to equal butterbeer.” Said the second.

“So no harm then, did she say how much to use?” questioned the first.

“Said to empty the bag.” Said the second

Shrugging the two boys proceeded to do just that emptying what amounted to three 70cl bottles into the three barrels that had been prepared for the event, one of which was set aside for the staff party. Once done and the bottles were safely hidden back in the bag the second boy went about placing the spell on the barrels. As he didn’t really know the spell and it was his first time trying it he added a bit more power than he usually would to the spell. One of the fundamentals of magic however was that it was all about intent and as this was something he really wanted to work as the spell left his wand on each cast he knew immediately that it worked. Satisfied in a job well done the two boys left the room and went about their business neither knowing that inside the barrels the liquid had turned a bright golden color before slowly fading to their original colors.

The Gryffindor common room was full of activity by the time Harry and Neville came down. The room was full of guys occupying their time as they waited for their dates to come down or waited for their friends in the case of those who would meet their own dates in the Main Hall. The guys were all gathered in small groups though there were a few who were sequestered by themselves reading books. Harry and Neville however soon joined up with their dormmates along with the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan. As they sat they found the group was immersed in a card game which wasn’t much of a surprise. It seemed tonight they were saving on the gambling for the most part as they were only using knuts instead of sickles as they usually would. Ron was the only one not present which wasn’t a surprise as he’d been unable to secure a date, the idiot had actually thought that the Champion from Beauxbatons would actually be interested in going with him and after her rejection had sulked until the date of the Ball was nearing. Of course Harry could have gotten him a date, but after the way Ron had acted after his name came out of that stupid Goblet he wasn’t feeling charitable in that regard. As such Ron had left for home on the Express like the lower years for Yule Break and wasn’t due back until the next term started.

Everyone else however had managed to get dates. He of course had asked Hermione that first day and she had accepted. He’d also helped Neville get his own as he was still shy with girls and he’d known Parvati had a crush on him so it was easily done. Dean was going with Lavender and Seamus was going with Sally-Anne Perks from Hufflepuff. The Weasley Twins were going with Angelina and Alicia while Lee was going with Katie. Even Ginny had managed to get a date from Earnie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. That last one had caused something of a row, or rather Ron had acted like the jerk he was and blown his top to cause the row, it was the main reason Ron had gone back to the Burrow as the Twins had written their father so Ron wouldn’t show up stag and ruin everyone’s night. Unfortunately for Ginny the next morning during the announcements they’d been informed the ball was for 4th years and up, anyone third year and under was considered inadmissible. That had caused more than a few people to scramble to find new dates.

After they sat Harry and Neville watched Lee win the next hand before they were dealt in. As heirs to powerful houses the two of them could have easily played a high stakes game but as this was just a way to kill time they were good playing for knuts instead of sickles or galleons. They played for at least thirty minutes before the girls started coming down and everyone turned their attention away from the games. As the Gryffindor girls began emerging down the stairs Harry had the thought that Wizarding Robes should not only be made illegal but that their school uniforms definitely needed a redesign.

The first person he personally knew to come down was Lavender who wore a pink dress that was tied behind her neck. Like many of the other girls that emerged before her Lavender’s dress did nothing to hide the fact that she was maturing fast with her breast and slim waist clearly on display. The next to emerge was Parvati and when Neville gasped loudly beside him he honestly couldn’t blame him as she honestly looked like Disney’s Princess Jasmine come to life in her red dress the only difference was that her midsection wasn’t exposed, hell even her hair was in the same style. While her breast weren’t on the same level of display that Lavender allowed herself it was still quite clear that she had them and they had some size and weight to them. Of course with the red dress she wore the gold trim and gold jewelry stood out and enhanced her look, Neville would definitely be the envy of many of the guys tonight, though he had to subtly nudge him with his elbow to break him from his stupor.

As Hermione emerged Harry felt his own breath leave him. She wore a sleeveless sapphire blue dress secured behind her neck with high slits along each leg that stopped at her upper thigh. Her long curly brown hair had somehow been relaxed and flowed down before curling slightly. Like the other girls the size of her breasts could be clearly seen though they weren’t much of a surprise to him considering he’d actually seen her in less over the last two years thanks to the time they’d spent either at beaches or at their respective houses in swimming pools. He’d even seen her naked a few times, something she’d done the first time on his last birthday. Despite all of this the sight of her had still put him in something of a stupor though he’d thankfully managed to remember to breathe before he passed out. When they met he kissed her hard, their tongues dueling for nearly half a minute before they broke it and judging from the look in her eyes that was exactly what she’d been hoping for.

By the time he’d turned his attention away from his own date The Flying Foxes as they were collectively known had arrived. Angelina wore a red dress that cut a slim figure on her leaving little yet still much for the imagination. Her dress sported only a single strap over her left shoulder while her left was bare though a large black border ran diagonally from the left shoulder and across her chest to just over her right breast leaving a bit of skin exposed yet not looking over-exposed in the least. A slit ran down the right side of her dress exposing her leg up to her upper thigh were it ended. Her hair normally in a ponytail had been done up in some kind of curly style that framed her face.

Alicia wore a dark purple almost black dress and while not as elaborately done up she filled it out nicely. Of course just seeing her in a dress was impressive enough, she was a tomboy through and through as such he’d never even seen her in a skirt much less a dress. And it wasn’t just any dress as it was one he recognized and considering the whispers he heard he wasn’t the only one, as it was the princess dress worn by Ariel in The Little Mermaid. He knew a lot of people thought she was a witch’s witch but he’d seen her in action with Fred, George and Angelina enough times in their locker room trysts over the years to know better. Then there was Katie Bell who seemed to have had the same idea as Alicia in that she wore a princess dress only hers was the light blue dress worn be Cinderella, even her hair was in the same style.

Once his group was all accounted for they headed out leaving those remaining and not part of their group behind. Getting downstairs was a bit of a chore with the moving staircases but considering how long the lot of them had been at Hogwarts the trip down hadn’t taken too long at all. Reaching the ground floor and stepping into the Main Hall they were somewhat surprised to find it full. Looking around Harry quickly figured out why and pointed out Colin and Dennis Creevey taking photos of the couples. The two were doing quite a bit of business as a rather long and growing line could be seen down the hall.

“There you are Harry, we were wondering when you’d show!” called Dennis as he rushed over to him.

“Hi Dennis, how are things going?” questioned Harry

“Great! Thanks again for helping us with McGonagall, she didn’t seem interested in letting us do this before.” Said the boy.

“It’s nothing. I just told her that this was actually pretty normal for a school dance especially a big one in Muggle schools.” Said the Potter Heir.

“Have you guys figured out how you’re going to distribute them all though?” questioned Hermione.

“We’ve got order forms for that. Once the pictures are developed we’ll have a booth set up so they can be picked up.” Said the boy.

“Anyway you two are up next. Champions have priority McGonagall’s order since you have to open the ball and even if you didn’t enter yourself you’re still technically a champion.” Said Dennis

“I guess that makes sense.” Said Harry with a sigh.

The next few minutes flew by and before they knew it they were in front of Colin who proceeded to take pictures of them with two different types of cameras in various poses. One of the cameras he used was a Wizarding camera. They’d taken two different photo’s using that one, of which only one would go to Hermione’s parents and Sirius while the other would just be for them. They’d taken quite a few other photos that he knew Hermione would be sending to her parents, so they’d have something to show off to their friends about her for once. Still he would admit if only to himself it was a nice experience, better than he’d expected from Colin actually all things considered.

Leaving the Creevey brothers to their work after they finished their own set they approached the doors to be met by the sight of the other Champions and their dates. Looking them over quickly Harry thought they all cleaned up rather well though he had to consciously refrain from shaking his head at seeing Cedric Diggory wearing a Wizarding Dress Robe as his outermost layer. On his arm was his date a 5th year Ravenclaw and their seeker Cho Chang who wore a white dress cut in an Asian style that offered only the barest hint of her cleavage by way of a small oval shaped window. Next was the champion from Durmstrang Victor Krum who looked almost militant in his red overcoat, brown pants and black boots, in fact only the fur cloak that hung off one of his arms ruined the military image. His date was one that caused him to blink, in fact he’d almost had to do a double take as he beheld her.

His date was a 4th year from Slytherin named Millicent Bullstrode, only he hardly even recognized her! While he knew academically there wasn’t really such a thing as an ugly witch, unless some serious dark magic was involved, there had always been a kind of exception to certain witches in the school of which Millicent was thought to be included. Her face normally set in a scowl was much more relaxed and pleasant to look at as a result, in fact if he didn’t know any better he’d almost say she had a small smile on her face. Further the robes which she usually wore had obviously caused people to misjudge her as fat something that she clearly wasn’t. In the tight black dress that she wore it was made clear that while she wasn’t as slim as other students she was by no means fat. In fact she was just thicker than other girls but curvy with it and her strapless dress exposed a pair of large breasts that could rival Susan Bones. Her hair had also seen some maintenance and was currently pressed down hanging near her waist.

“Something wrong Potter?” questioned the girl breaking him from his thoughts

“Hogwarts robes should definitely be banned, hell wizarding robes entirely for that matter.” Said Harry causing her to blush.

“I agree. It’s a crime how much they hide away.” Came the heavily accented voice of Fleur Delacour.

The Champion for Beauxbatons possessed an almost supernatural beauty, which made sense considering her Veela heritage. She was amongst the tallest of the group at 5’10 with only Victor standing taller than her. She wore a light blue dress decorated with what appeared to be rhinestones on the bodice patterned to resemble a crown. Her blonde hair was done in an updo allowing her blue eyes to be seen easily. Her date was a Ravenclaw 7th year named Roger Davies who like Cedric was wearing wizarding robes. Before they could do much conversating the doors to the Great Hall were cracked open and McGonagall stepped out. For once she was dressed like a Gryffindor wearing a red and gold wizarding dress with a black shirt clearly visible beneath it and for once wasn’t wearing her hat.

They were given a few instructions and then told to wait at the side, as apparently they had to have a grand entrance as well. After they had moved the doors were fully opened and people were allowed to flow inside with many girls shooting looks of shock or disdain at Hermione and Millicent while guys for the most part just gaped in surprise as they passed. Once everyone else had entered they were allowed to do so with Harry and Hermione bringing up the rear as his name had been the last to emerge from the Goblet. There was applause as they entered but Harry was honestly more concerned with taking in the décor of the Great Hall. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. The Head table had also been changed and in its place was one large round one where he could see the judges and a few Ministry officials were already seated.

“I thought this wasn’t supposed to be a big thing?” questioned Harry quietly.

“It won’t be, not entirely. We had a bit of a compromise since this was the first tournament in a few hundred years. We’re starting it off with a dinner, after the meal the adults will leave and it will be just the students.” Whispered Hermione.

At this news Harry relaxed a bit. Hermione had been part of the committee that was overseeing the event and as such she knew what she was talking about. The committee itself had actually been pretty large and Hermione had been helping with the organization of the event, another group had taken care of the decorations and so forth. It was only as they neared the large table that he noticed that the Ministry Official in charge of the tournament wasn’t there, but he honestly didn’t care enough to enquire about him. The next bit of time seemed to fly by as he ate and enjoyed light conversation with Hermione, his fellow Champions and their dates. The meal had also been good he’d had baked chicken with fried rice, though he could see many different kinds of meals that people were eating.

The conversation between them all seemed to flow smoothly and though there were a few hurdles due to language issues all of them were involved. Of course with three Seekers at the table the conversation had inevitably turned to Quiddich where Fleur revealed that she actually played as well and was a Chaser for her school team. Of course they touched on other things such as what the other schools and what their respective countries were like. Fully engaged in the conversation at this point Harry found himself revealing his future plans of leaving Britain after he graduated in order to travel and see the world. Unfortunately the comment carried further than he’d thought it would and caught the attention of the adults. What he hadn’t expected was for the Ministry representative, a witch by the name of Olivia Willows to commend him for doing so as it was apparently something that a fair number of students used to do before the wars happened and have sense fallen out of favor.

Not long later the dinner now long since over was called to a close and the Champions and their dates were called to open the ball. With a bit of magic from Dumbledore the floor was soon cleared and Harry found himself on the floor with Hermione as the music started. He soon found himself lost in her presence, the rest of the room may as well have been empty for all the attention he gave it. The opening dance was a waltz, something the two of them had practiced for religiously since they learned they had to do this. Eventually the floor was joined as other students stepped out onto the floor and with the ball officially started those non-students in attendance were herded out. Almost as soon as they were out and the doors were closed the song came to an end allowing the dance to stop.

Following this the head of the student committee gave a short speech where she promised there would be no more formal dancing as well as announcing that ball would go until Midnight. When her speech ended the music switched up to much more modern tunes surprising him though all of it was more dance inspired music. With the absence of any adult in the room the students were allowed to be a lot more free with their dancing which resulted in a lot more closeness. For her part Fleur Delacour found herself in between two other girls who were grinding themselves against her, having ditched her rather unresponsive date in Roger Davies she’d joined up with a few of her friends from school who were having a lot more fun. She was already into her third cup of punch and unknowing to her the enhanced alcohol inside it was having an effect.

No stranger to the alcohol in wine she was unprepared for the amount in the drink she currently had and thus had long since stopped holding back her allure. Veela were of course sexual creatures and she was naturally less inhibited than other girls, furthermore she was not the only Veela in attendance and in truth was one of four, the rest of whom were in the same state in other parts of the room. Unknown to most a Veela could be affected by the allure of another as much as anyone else, though proximity tended to build immunities. In their current conditions with their defenses down and now thoroughly drunk none of them were paying any of it much mind as such when hands began rubbing her thighs and lips pressed into her neck Fleur leaned into it and when a pair of lips sought out her own she returned the kiss in equal measure. As her arousal built the allure intensified and as a pair of hands cupped her breasts she found herself pressing more firmly into the person grinding behind her even as the straps of her dress were pulled down and her breast spilled free into the open air and hard pink nipples were exposed before one was taken into an eager mouth.

The combined allure of the four Veela could also be felt and seen by all in the room. In fact looking about the room revealed only the grinding bodies of students in various states of dress. Amongst these students was Cho Chang engaged in a rather headed kiss with her date Cedric Diggory, her dress could be found pooled by her feet she’d been wearing Ravenclaw blue bra and thong panties. As the kiss broke for much needed air the two spun switching positions putting the dance floor behind her before she was soon turned so that she was facing away from him as Cedric began laying kisses along her neck and she began grinding herself down into his hardness. A hand to her back had her bending forward placing her hands on the stage while Cedric ran his hands along her body.

Beside her Millicent Bulstrode could be seen lying back on the stage practically naked as all she wore was a black bra while her matching panties had been pushed off to one side and her spread legs revealing her mound topped with dark brown hair. Kneeling between her legs was her date and the Durmstrang Champion Victor Krum. Millicent was being quite vocal in her pleasure as Victor’s tongue ran over the folds of her cunt and his fingers pistoned in and out of her. For her part while she was no stranger to sex Millicent would admit having never experienced this particular pleasure. Truth be told her sexual experience prior with the boys in Slytherin amounted to being bent over and enduring a few minutes of pumps before it was all over. As most assumed her to be fat she had never actually been stripped before as she was and never had anyone been willing to place their tongue within those depths before. As such now that it was happening she found herself placing one hand in his hair while her legs wrapped themselves around him to keep him in place.

On another part of the floor Fred and George Weasley were in a similar position to Viktor only with Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson specifically. Unlike Millicent however these two girls were no strangers to the feeling of having their boxes eaten. In fact since they’d started their sexual escapades with the Weasley’s in third year it had become one of their favorite activities. Of course their tryst were usually reserved for the Quiddich locker room or one of the hidden places the twins had discovered in the last few years. At the moment however secrecy was the last thing on their minds as the girls shared a sloppy kiss as the pair of redheads feasted on their cunts.

None of this affected Harry though who was currently sitting in a chair with Hermione straddling him. Her dress had been abandoned leaving her clad only in a black thong as she ground against him in the midst of a heated kiss while his hands kneaded the flesh of her ass. Breaking the kiss for some much-needed air Hermione was soon leaning back with her hands planted behind her on Harry’s knees as she continued grinding her cunt down onto him. With his vision cleared he could see to either side of him that Neville and Dean were in similar positions with their respective dates. Parvati was sitting so she was facing away from Neville but still grinding into him while one of his hands held onto one of her breast. On his other side Lavender was facing Dean and moaning as he played an oral assault on her breasts. Knowing a good idea when he saw one Harry wasted no time leaning forward and taking one of Hermione’s nipples in his mouth.

He didn’t get to enjoy it for long however as Hermione was soon pushing herself out of his lap but before he could complain she was sinking to her knees between his legs and going to work on undoing his pants. Standing to his own feet he watched as she made quick work of his belt, released the button and pulled down the zipper, something she’d had a fair bit of practice doing, before pulling both his pants and boxers down to expose his cock to the air. It wasn’t out for long as she wasted no time taking him into her mouth and began bobbing her head to the tempo of the music much to his delight. If one looked around however they would see that Hermione wasn’t the only one as Lavender and Parvati were also on their knees with cocks in their mouth’s breasts swinging as their heads bobbed up and down.

Angelina and Alicia were also occupied in the same manner moving with a speed that showed experience as they took six inches of thick Weasley cock to the back of their throats. Cho Chang and Millicent Bulstrode were also enthusiastically bobbing their heads though with different degrees of success with Cho having a somewhat easier time at a slower pace while Millicent seemed to be constantly gagging as Viktor was both longer and thicker than Cedric while Fleur Delacour had her head buried between a pair of slender thighs with her index and middle fingers pumping in and out of the cunt in front of her while her tongue was flicking constantly at the exposed clit. Marietta Edgecomb, Lisa Turpin, Sue Li and Mandy Brocklehurst in various stages of dress bobbed their heads slowly at a pace that spoke of their inexperience. At the same time Pansy Parkinson as well as the twins Hestia and Flora Carrow were also on their knees, Pansy moving rather shallowly due to Draco’s small size and the Carrow twins staying still as they were face fucked by Theo Nott and Terrance Higgs.

Daphne Greengrass from her position at the side of the room watched all of it as she moved to the music. Her blonde hair was currently in an updo though it ended with one long braid that fell to her midback. The top of her dress was currently dangling around her waist leaving her breasts exposed to the air with her hard-brown nipples in plain sight. She moaned softly as a pair of hands grasped onto her breasts before a pair of slim fingers pinched at her nipples.

“Look at Granger go, who’d have ever thought she could suck cock like that.” Came the unmistakable voice of her best friend Tracy Davis in her ear.

Tracy had her black hair had also been done in an updo for tonight though hers was curled at the back. Considering how she could feel the other girls bare breasts pressing into her back she could tell she’d done away with her top half as well.

Daphne had hardly looked away from that direction the whole time so she had a good view of Hermione as her head sped up and down on Harry’s saliva coated cock where every once in a while she’d take him to the base and hold for a few seconds before picking up her pace again. Absently she licked her lips as she watched the girl she considered her academic rival take Harry’s cock in such a way that it was obvious she’d been doing it for a while.

“Patil’s not bad either, you might have some competition there.” Said Daphne

Parvarti was clearly not an experienced cock sucker but she was enthusiastic to say the least. At the same time her sister Padma was in much the same position as Daphne was, standing off to the side and taking it all in, though she was openly fingering herself as well.

“The Hufflepuff’s sure know how to party too.” Said Tracy.

Looking around Daphne soon spotted a group of Hufflepuff’s that included Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Megan Jones all on their knees as they went about sucking the cocks of their dates in a way that spoke of experience. Looked like those rumors about Hufflepuff orgies were true after all. Better than Slytherin though where if a witch wasn’t careful and connected she could end up as a house whore like the Carrow’s were.

“Now would be a good time to make our moves.” Mused Tracey

“Let’s get some drinks. If we’re as drunk as everyone else no one will blame us when we do this.” Said Daphne after a few moments, her heart pounding in her chest before her gaze focused back on Potter and his cock once more.

Harry however was paying the rest of the room absolutely zero attention, instead his gaze focused solely on Hermione as he placed each of his hands on the back of her head from the side and the slightest bit of pressure had her stopping in place with her lips sealed around him with her nose touching his stomach. Looking into her eyes he could see a familiar slightly glazed look in her eyes that spoke of how much her lust had taken hold of her. Still he would admit that she’d gotten better in the year and change they’d been doing this they’d avoided full on sex, yet for the life of him he couldn’t remember why. Pulling her slowly off his cock he watched as she slowly seemed to come back to herself as the glaze left her eyes and she began taking deep gulps of air once she was pulled completely off.

“Sorry, I did it again.” Said Hermione slowly between huffs of breath much to his amusement.

She had only gotten deepthroating down recently, during all the private time they’d had in the aftermath of his name emerging from the Goblet. Of course like everything she did she put her all into learning how to take him all the way down and sometimes would pass out due to lack of air. He hadn’t realized what it was at first lost as he was in his own pleasure but through sheer force of will he had managed to pay attention to her actions to see what the problem was and after a while had started seeing her glazed eyes as the warning she was close to passing out.

Picking her up off the floor he turned them so that they had switched positions only he’d propped her so that she was bent over the back of the chair he’d been sitting on with her knees in the seat. With her bent over it left her heart shaped ass in the air the thong she wore leaving her cheeks on full display to the room. Smirking a bit at the sight he smacked her right cheek and while it wasn’t hard it carried enough of sting to get her to jump in place before he grabbed hold of the bit of fabric between her cheeks and pulled her panties to the side exposing her cunt to the open air. She was dripping with arousal which wasn’t a surprise because he knew how much she got off on sucking his cock but even still as many times as he’d played between her legs with either his finger or tongue he’d never felt her this drenched without his own saliva mixed into it. Still he felt his mouth water at the sight in front of him and in the next moment had taken a knee, his hands parting her cheeks so he could run his tongue down her slit tasting her juices before coming to her clit and flicking it.

Hermione’s reaction was instant a moan spilling free from her lips as he began feasting on her cunt. For the next few minutes Harry feasted losing himself in her taste even slipping into parseltongue resulting in her squealing as she came from his ministrations. Pulling back and standing back to his feet he felt his magic surge out from him as his control slipped in his excitement instantly several people felt it and seized up but his attention was still on Hermione who squealed once more as she came again juices gushing from her pussy. Eyes glowing from the power of his magic Harry stepped up behind her one hand going to her hip holding her still as he guided himself to her entrance pushing inside her in a single stroke.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Hermione her head snapping back exposing her wide eyes.

She’d been in a state of bliss, she’d gotten used to Harry giving her orgasms even multiple ones with that magical tongue of his but she hadn’t expected the monster that hit her once Harry’s magic had reached out to her. She could still feel his magic surrounding her which was probably why even after feeling her hymen snap the pain she was expecting wasn’t there. In fact it had felt more like a quick pinch, like when she’d gotten her ears pierced than the pain she’d been expecting from the moment. That said there was still the matter of her having six inches of cock about as buried inside her, which was definitely something she’d have to get used to. She knew that even at 14 Harry was big for his age and would only get bigger as they got older. Before she could do much more thinking on that matter he began moving and all her thoughts fell by the wayside.

For Harry the experience was wondrous, being inside of Hermione was everything he’d hoped it would be and then some. For a while he simply rested there taking in the sensations of her snug velvet box wrapped around and squeezing him for all it was worth. His magic however was still surging through him melding with hers and he knew though he’d never done this before his magic told him all he needed to know to move forward. Slowly he pulled out of her savoring the feeling of her slick walls clinging to him and trying to hold him until only his head remained inside her before pushing back into her with force before repeating the motion. He set a savage pace as he repeated his thrusts again and again the sound of their skin slapping together only barely audible to him with the loud music and Hermione’s moans and exclamations.

If he’d bothered to look around he’d have come across quite a sight. Already the alcohol and release of the veela allure had succeeded in lowering the inhibitions of people across the room but the release of his magic had a chain effect across the room. Only this time it had resulted in many more people releasing the careful hold on their magic, Harry was powerful and rumors of his might had whispered across the school for years. The release of his magic however caused others to do the same almost instinctively. Beside him Parvati suddenly squealed as Neville suddenly took control of their actions his magic flaring and reaching out to hers as he began slamming into her bouncing form whereas before he’d been content to let her slowly ride him. Lavender was in an identical position to her best friend in that she could feel Dean’s magic surrounding her as he took control hands tightening on her hips as he began to piston in and out of her cunt while he feasted on her left breast.

Angelina, Alicia and Katie found themselves crying out in unison as the intensity of their own couplings picked up. The three of them were bent over on their hands and knees as George, Fred and Lee began to pound them viciously. They could all feel the magic of their respective partner reaching out to them even as they lost control of their own. Over with the champions Millicent had been reduced to a babbling squealing mess her legs in the air as Viktor set about pummeling her from her position on her back. As they let go of their magic Viktor moved from the missionary position they’d been in only to push her legs back so they were next to her head and as such folding her in half before slamming into her viciously with increased intensity. Cho was not left out only her legs had been moved to Cedric’s shoulders before he began to lay into her his previous gentle pace forgotten.

All around the room similar scenes were taking place as everyone increased their intensity and allowed their magic to flow freely through the room. For her part Hermione had no idea of any of it, as a virgin prior to this experience she had not been prepared for the pace that Harry set on her and had lost herself in the haze of the pleasure. Already she’d cum multiple times at this point squirting hard, Harry hadn’t even let up then pounding her through her orgasms and as such reducing her to her current state. Harry could feel his end coming and as such sped up and without sacrificing the power of his thrusts began to slam into her with all the speed and force of a jackhammer. As she squealed out her release yet again Harry nearly roared as he slammed into her until the hilt and felt himself explode. Of course what neither realized while this happened was that they’d began to glow with a golden aura before it faded away sinking into their skin. Finally as he felt his release come to an end he pulled out of her leaving her to slump onto the chair as his seed began to leak out of her.

While Hermione was able to slump in exhaustion Harry knew he wasn’t done and turned to look out over the room. Before he could complete the turn a squeal to his side had him glancing that way in time to see both Neville and Parvati seemingly reach their peak and raised his eyebrows in surprise as they began to glow with a golden aura before it faded. Turning away from the two he looked out over the rest of the room not even bothered by the going’s on of others. Before he could look around long however the familiar form of Padma Patil approached carrying her dress in her hand leaving her only in a pair of purple panties. With his magic guiding his movements he didn’t even think before he pulled her into him and claimed her lips with his own.

When the kiss broke she immediately wrapped her hand around his length stroking him gently several times before sinking to her knees before him. She kissed the head first before she laid a trail of kisses along his shaft and after a few moments began trailing her tongue over it.

“Padma if you don’t stop being all shy and suck that cock another bitch is going to pull you off of it.” Came a voice at his side. Blinking he glanced and sure enough found Parvati standing there looking down at her sister.

“Shouldn’t you be with Neville?” questioned Harry.

“He’s occupied. I barely climbed off of him before that Abbot bitch had him down her throat.” Said Parvati before turning her attention back to her sister who was frozen staring at her with wide eyes.

“Pads I know you’re shy but if you don’t let your inner slut out right now your going to have a problem. You know how popular Harry is, you know how many other bitches want him. Stop being scared of who can see you and embrace the fact that they’re watching jealously.”

That must have gotten to her because Padma blinked several times before turning her gaze away from her sister and taking him into her mouth before she began bobbing her head on him.

“I’m going to get some more drinks. Lavender is watching Hermione.” Said Parvati before leaving them going over to the drink section completely naked.

Turning his attention back to Padma he could tell that she was completely inexperienced and that combined with her innate shyness told him he’d need to take control. He had half a mind to just face fuck her but knew she wasn’t ready for that. He’d have to treat her like he treated Hermione in the beginning. As such he placed one hand on the back of her head and as she went down added a bit of pressure, so she sunk down further than just the head. With that done however she seemed to relax and with each consecutive descent took in more of him until he reached her throat and she gagged.

“That’s right suck my cock just like that. Don’t be afraid to be nasty or sloppy with it either.” Said Harry, hand still on her head but not guiding her at all.

After only a few more minutes at which point he felt she’d cleaned him off well enough he pulled her off of him and guided her over back over to the table. On the way he could see what Parvati was talking about with Neville being occupied only he was currently pounding into Hannah Abbot from behind as she was bent over the chair he’d once been sitting on. Approaching his previous position he could see that Lavender really was watching over Hermione as she was clearly unconscious, though she’d apparently moved her from being bent over the chair to sitting in it.

Picking Padma up he placed her on the table behind the two girls with the Indian beauty immediately lying back on it. Grabbing hold of both of her legs he positioned them straight into the air before grabbing hold of her panties and pulling them off of her and placing her legs on his shoulders. Unlike Hermione who took care to keep herself shaved Padma was covered with hair. While it didn’t surround her inner lips the outer box was covered in it, which meant he’d need to get her to fix that before he put his face anywhere near it. Ignoring that for the time being he brought his cock to bare running it along her lips a few times before pushing it into her with the same single thrust he’d given to Hermione.

“Oh!” exclaimed Padma

Harry took a few moments to savor the feeling of her tightness as she felt much different than Hermione did. It was still tight and warm but there was a difference about it. Finally after nearly a minute he began to move immediately giving her strong strokes as his magic wrapped around her. As he went he could see Padma biting her lips gasping as he pushed into her. Remembering what Parvati said about her shyness he reached forward and pinched one of her nipples before twisting it getting her to cry out. That opening was all he needed before she started moaning loud enough that Lavender looked back at them in surprise. Stopping in place got a whine from the girl but he simply moved her legs to wrap around his waist and pulled her further down the table, resulting in her ass hanging off the edge before he began hammering into her again. She was once again trying to be quite though so he leaned forward pressing their chest together as he spoke into her ear.

“Do you like that?” questioned the teen.

“Y-yes.” Said the girl quickly.

“Then let me hear you, let them hear you. Show me your inner slut.”

He didn’t know where the words came from but they immediately produced results as Padma began moaning in earnest now crying out in ecstasy each time he slammed into her. He didn’t like the position though as it had him making shallower thrust as such he pushed himself back up into his fully standing position grabbed hold of her hips and picked up his pace.

“Oh fuck! Yes take me, claim me! Fuck this desi pussy and make it yours!” exclaimed the girl hands coming up to play with her breasts.

Even as she said this he felt her tighten up as she came all over his cock. Not slowing in the slightest however he powered right through it loving the cries he produced from her as he fucked her through three more orgasms before he finally slammed inside her and blasted her with his seed. His eyes closed he once again missed the golden glow that took over them and faded away just before his eyes opened. Her legs had gone limp so it was easy to pull out of her to reveal her hairy pussy with his cum leaking out.

“That was hot.” Came the unmistakable voice of Hermione.

“I know right. I didn’t think she had it in her.” Said Parvati.

“Well she certainly does now.” Said Lavender wide eyed.

Harry said nothing to that simply moving over to get a drink from the platter on the next table grabbing a full cup and downing it in one go.

“I’m surprised you watched that.” Said Harry speaking to Parvati after he finished his drink.

“Don’t be. I always figured we’d end up as part of the same harem if we went back to India. Padma would have never gone against father on that and I’d have gone along with it because she caved.” Said Parvati.

“So what was with the gold glow?” questioned Lavender.

“He bonded her, just like he bonded Granger and this one bonded with Longbottom.” Came a new voice.

Turning towards it the group was greeted to the sight of Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Both of them were dressed in Slytherin house colors Tracy in silver and Daphne in green. While Tracy’s dress had only a single strap and hugged at the waist Daphne had two straps with a sash that wrapped around her waist as well. Both of them were definitely stunning which wasn’t a surprise as they were two of the most beautiful girls in his year.

“I thought bonding’s were rare.” Said Hermione frowning.

“They are now. These days most purebloods have arranged marriages. No one really knows why bonds stopped occurring frequently though.” Said Daphne.

“It might be because we’re trained to hold our magic back, not let it run free. Since Potter let his magic loose everyone else has as well which may be why there have been so many bonding’s tonight.” Said Tracy.

“Who are you arranged to marry?” questioned Harry.

“No one yet but many of the dark families are interested, Lucious Malfoy is the one putting the most pressure on my father for an arrangement.” Said Daphne

“Same with me, only it’s the Nott’s.” said Tracy.

“Anyway we want you to take our virginities, well I want you and Tracy wants Longbottom. We can use the virginity clause to escape with just that. We could even use the fact everyone is drunk as an excuse. Also I know our magic is compatible as you do so if it works and your agreeable we can discuss me becoming your mistress.” Said Daphne.

“How do you know your magic is compatible?” questioned Lavender.

“Because he made me cum, hard, from across the room as soon as his magic touched me.” Said Daphne

“Same here, only it was Longbottom.” Said Tracy

“Mistress?” questioned Hermione with a frown.

“Let’s not pretend here. Everyone knows you are going to be the next Lady Potter. He just bonded Patil so it’s easy to deduce she’ll become Lady Black. That’s both houses so that leaves mistress.” Said Tracy

“We’ve been talking too long. People will start to notice soon, especially with the two of us here.” Said Daphne.

“Take a drink, everyone.” Said Harry prompting everyone to take a cup off the table and drink. While he downed his he noticed the girls took much smaller drinks before placing the cubs on the table.

“If we are all agreed Daphne kiss Hermione and Tracy kiss Parvati. We’ll let the adults work out the particulars.” Said Harry.

The two Slytherins didn’t even hesitate before pulling the other girls into deep kisses before they broke apart each of them panting.

“I’m going to find someone else to fuck since Dean is busy.” Said Lavender.

“You could just wait until Ron comes back; you guys are compatible.” Said Harry

“I’ll keep that in mind but I’m horny now. See you guys later.” Said Lavender.

Taking that as a queue Parvati took Tracy by the hand and led her back over to Neville who was just finishing with Hannah judging by the golden glow the duo gave off. Turning his attention to Daphne he pulled her in and gave her a kiss of his own plunging his tongue into her mouth engaging her own tongue for several moments before breaking the kiss. They could see Padma had finally recovered as she was currently sitting up on the table raising an eyebrow at the new addition.

“Strip, all of it.” Said Harry taking a seat on the edge of the table he’d bonded Padma on.

Daphne wasted little time doing as told pulling a string behind her back causing what he thought was a sash around her waist to loosen. Once it had she slid her arms out of the dress which proceeded to pool at her feet leaving her only in a pair of green panties. Grabbing the waistline of her panties she pushed them down her legs before stepping out of them and leaving them with her dress. Harry took a moment to admire her body, she was slimmer than Padma who was more curvy. Her breast were rather large for her age, just a little bigger than Hermione’s. He raised an eyebrow seeing the small patch of blond pubic hair in the shape of a lightning bolt to match the scar on his forehead. She made a show of spinning slowly giving him a look at her heart shaped butt which was just a bit smaller than Hermione’s before coming over to him and sinking to her knees.

Placing her hands on his thighs she dipped down opened her mouth and rose up to take him in her mouth. She sealed her lips with only a few inches inside her mouth before straightening so that she brought herself back to her starting position before sinking down on him until her lips were kissing his base. Pulling back until just the head was inside her mouth she went back down repeating the motion with increasing speed. Soon she was all but face fucking herself as she took him to the hilt with each descent. He could tell she wasn’t holding anything back as her chin and her breasts were covered with all the saliva that fell from her mouth, at least all of it that wasn’t covering his cock. Pulling her off he soon had her on her feet and naked as she was it was easy to tell she was breathing heavily. In no mood for words he soon had her bent over the table with one leg propped on top of it. Lining himself up with her opening, which was clearly soaked, he plunged inside her in the same manner he’d been doing all night.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Daphne as she felt him tear through her hymen and sheath himself fully inside of her forcing her into an instant orgasm.

As he felt her walls tighten from her orgasm Harry pulled back before he began thrusting into her with force grabbing hold of her hips to give him that extra bit of leverage he needed. He was surprised when he felt an arm wrap around his leg only to glance down and see Padma kneeling beneath him just before she stuck out her tongue and began licking his cock every thrust he gave to Daphne. Looking back up he found Hermione had climbed on to the table and was currently engaged in another kiss with Daphne the sight of which had Harry start pumping into her even harder much to her satisfaction based on the cries and moans she let loose.

“You like that dick don’t you” said Hermione

“Yes!” exclaimed Daphne giving up moving as Harry pummeled her.

“Just think he’s only fourteen, he’s still got some growing to do. One day it’s not just going to touch your throat but go down it. He’s going to knock down the door of your cervix and get right in your womb.”

“Morgana!” exclaimed Daphne as she came yet again.

“Padma go play with Hermione.” Said Harry seeing what the brunette was up to.

As the Indian girl broke off from him he focused his attention on Daphne pulling out of her producing a whine of protest. Ignoring that Harry climbed onto the table himself before lying down atop it. Seeing his position Daphne knew immediately what to do, while she’d never done it before she’d seen it enough in the Slytherin common room to know what he wanted as such she pulled the one leg on the ground up on the table before crawling the short distance so she could straddle his lap. Before she could swing her leg over Harry held his cock so that instead of resting on his stomach it was pointed in the air. Placing her hands on his chest she swung her leg over him and lowered herself slowly until she felt the head of his cock touch her, only it was touching her ass. Harry made quick work of moving himself until just the head was breaching her now open hole before she allowed herself to drop impaling herself fully.

As he bottomed out inside her Daphne threw her head back with a wanton moan escaping her. Pushing herself back up she allowed herself to fall once more picking up speed on each go before she finally established a rhythm she liked. On her down strokes she would sometimes grind herself into him before raising herself once more. As her next orgasm hit her she found herself folding over leaving their bare chests to connect as she shuddered on top of him. Moving his hands from her hips to her ass and tightening his grip on her Harry began to piston up into her on his own according while using his arms to bounce her himself. Now in control he set a hard pace even as he felt her start throwing herself down to meet his thrusts. Daphne by this point had reduced to a repeated mantra of ‘oh fuck, Merlin and Mogana, yes’ as he pounded himself into her before he slammed himself into her to the hilt causing her to cry out as he exploded spraying her insides with his seed. With their magic entwined the golden glow came over the two of them, something neither of them noticing before it faded and the two of them slumped from their tensed positions.

Not far from them Tracy found herself on her hands and knees on the floor as Neville fucked her from behind. Sue Li was slumped passed out on a chair with Neville’s cum leaking out of her twat while Parvati sat just in front of her openly playing with herself as she watched Neville take her. Neville himself was actually quite surprised with all the attention he’d been getting from witches tonight, or rather he would be if he wasn’t currently too drunk at the moment to care. Instead in his current state his only concern was leaving the Davis in a similar state as Sue Li after she’d goaded him upon her arrival. Since then he had done his best to make her eat her words forcing her through four orgasms of her own before he finally slammed into her fully and emptied himself in her depth painting her walls white with his seed. As he did the nights familiar golden glow encompassed them before it faded allowing both of them to slump forward.

Turning his attention away from his godbrother Harry took a moment to look at his watch and found it was already nearing eleven. Looking around the room he could see that the late hour had not effected many as there were still plenty people in various states of dress rutting away at each other. Cedric and Viktor had disappeared with their respective dates while Fleur could be seen riding one cock while she had two more in her hands. Looking away from her his eyes paused on the sight of Pansy Parkinson being fucked from behind before another guy came approached and proceeded to  
slide his cock in her mouth. Not seeing any of his teammates in the room he realized they’d already taken their leave but knowing them had probably snuck into the prefect’s bath.

“Hi Harry.” Came a voice breaking him from his observation.

Turning towards it he was greeted to the sight of Susan Bones standing somewhat nervously before him. She wore a black dress with a slit on the left that rose all the way to her upper-thigh. The upper section did nothing to cover her chest and there was a v-cut between her breasts exposing the valley between them but still left them covered. Her red hair was currently down around her shoulders through he had no idea if that was how she came or if it was the result of any exertions on her part during the night.

“Hi Susan.” Greeted the Potter Heir.

“Um, I saw you with Padma and Daphne and was wondering if maybe, um, that is um…”

Seeing Susan nervously shuffling and struggling to get her words out was a first. Over the few years he’d known Susan he’d never known her to act in such a way. Usually she tried her best to emulate her aunt, Madam Amelia Bones, and seeing as she was the heiress of the House of Bones that made a lot of sense. Seeing her blushing a shade to match her hair was never something he’d thought he’d ever have to see. Still knowing what she wanted he cut off her rambling by stepping closer to her before leaning down and planting a kiss on her. As his magic enveloped her Susan melted into the kiss leaning into him causing her breasts to press into his chest even as he dominated her mouth. As he kissed her his hands travelled her body until he found the zip of her dress in the back and proceeded to pull it down.

Breaking the kiss as she felt her dress slacken Susan slid her arms out of the straps and after pulling it away from her breasts allowed it to fall and pull at her feet. With her dress removed she stood naked before him her large breast sitting proudly with small pink nipples. It was rumored that Susan had the biggest breasts in their year and could even rival some of the girls in 5th and even 6th year. Seeing them now and having been looking over the room he could say that as fact. As his gaze moved down he found a small patch of red hair on her mount that looked to be only recently trimmed. Sinking down to her knees in front of him Susan wasted no time reaching for the waistband of his briefs and pulling them down.

Reaching up for his cock she didn’t immediately put him in her mouth, instead stroking him slowly with her right while her left hand cupped sack. Her hand massaged his sack for only a few moments before she leaned forward to lick his balls before she sucked one into her mouth. He groaned aloud at the new sensation clenching his fist to keep from grabbing her head simply to see what she would do without his guidance and was rewarded when she took his entire sack in her mouth. After what seemed like forever but was in reality only about a minute she pulled herself off his sack, instead focusing on his shaft before taking the entire thing in her mouth in a single go. Placing her hands on his thighs before she began sucking him in a way that spoke of pure experience not just up and down but twisting her head around him as she went and before he knew it Harry found himself grabbing her head holding her still as he came down her throat. Pulling back after his load was spent he revealed his still hard manhood covered in her saliva. In only a matter of moments he had her up and pinned against the nearby wall picking her up before impaling her on his cock.

“YES!” exclaimed the girl as he slammed into her.

Unlike the others Susan wasn’t a virgin as such he wasted no time in pummeling her against the wall. Susan for her part could only wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and hold on as he fucked her mercilessly. She was incredibly wet and despite not being a virgin her pussy was still incredibly tight wrapped around him. Placing his head in the crook of her neck he began sucking on it still going with his relentless pace as she moaned out in pleasure. Her first orgasm came after only a few more minutes with her crying out her release and tightening her grip around him though he powered right through it and two more in the following few minutes.

Pulling out of her he spun them so that he stood behind her as she was bent over a table. This revealed her larger round ass cheeks to his gaze and before he knew it he popped her on her ass getting her to jump a bit before he slammed himself inside of her once more. Before long she was throwing herself back into his thrust and judging by her cries of pleasure was well on her way to another orgasm.

“Yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...”

Hearing the mantra coming from the girl had Harry pounding her even harder slamming her for all he was worth until she came with a scream. This time her tightened walls were more than enough and he followed right along after her spraying his seed deep inside of her as the two of them were surrounded by a golden glow before it faded away. Panting heavily he rested himself for a few minutes before pulling out of her and sitting down.

He was spent and judging by the time his watch gave him they only had about twenty minutes for the thing was over. Not long later found Harry part of a large group that made their way tiredly from the Great Hall all of them dressed again for the most part as they split to head back to their respective dorms and to bed.

The next morning was an interesting affair for most of the students in the castle. As it was Saturday breakfast was pushed back to 9 which allowed the students to get a bit more rest after the late night. The Great Hall was actually surprisingly quiet as the students appeared to either still be tired while others set about massaging their temples. At the Gryffindor table Harry could be seen picking absently at his food while dealing with a monster headache. He had no clue of anything that had happened after dinner the previous night but whatever it was had resulted in him waking up with a naked Hermione in his bed. She had been as clueless as he was regarding how they’d woken up in that position and after fishing around his bed they’d been able to locate her panties and had been trying to sneak her out of the room and had opened the curtain surrounding his bed only to find both Parvati and Lavender also trying to sneak out from Neville and Dean’s beds respectively. The girls had dressed quickly while trying to preserve as much of their modesty as they could, though all of them were as clueless as he was regarding the previous night.

A gentle nudging at his side had him glancing to Hermione who motioned up to the flock of owls that had just been granted entrance to the room. Hedwig was still in France and as such he wasn’t expecting anything so he was completely surprised when a pair of owls landed before him, one a regal looking great horned owl and the other a barn owl. He recognized it as a Gringotts owl which was only confirmed by the letter it presented him with which was adorned with the banks crest, still it was strange as his Gringotts mail was usually sent to Remus as his Steward. Scanning the letter quickly with his wand he was pleased when there was no trace of any other magic adorning it and relieved the owl of its burden. Offering a strip of bacon he was not surprised when it was quickly snatched up and the owl took flight allowing him to turn his attention to the Ministry owl to for which he quickly repeated the process of scanning the rolled-up pieces of parchment it carried before accepting it. He opened the Gringotts letter first as knew he didn’t need to worry about anyone trying to read it thanks to the obscuring magic the goblins used on their correspondence.

_**Gringotts** _   
_**London Branch** _   
_**Office of Inheritance and Marriages** _   
_**Harrison James Potter – Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter,** _

_**Gringotts congratulates you on the successful establishment of soul bonding’s between yourself Hermione Jean Granger, Padma Patil, Daphne Anne Greengrass and Susan Amelia Bones during the night. Furthermore we also inform you that after research of your entry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and being declared ‘Of Age’ you are now qualified to take on your titles. If you wish to have your bonded added to your accounts or claim your titles you will need to see your Account Manager Balrog at your earliest opportunity.** _

_**Yours in business** _   
_**Rognuff** _

‘ _The fuck happened last night?_ ’ thought the Potter heir in shock.

Grabbing the Ministry letters he quickly opened them only to find they were all the same written by a staffer of the Office of Marriages congratulating him on the bonding established with each individual witch the previous night. It went on to state that due to their ages the new bonds would be seen as official betrothals until they were ‘Of Age’ in which case the record would update to show them as married.

“Harry did your letter congratulate you on our bonding?” questioned Hermione quietly.

Harry said nothing simply handing her the Ministry letter which she would be able to read. Taking it quickly her eyes flew over the parchment as she read through it.

“What did we do last night?” questioned the girl

This was a question however that multiple students within the Great Hall were asking as many of them had gotten letters of this magnitude. Not just Gryffindor but Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin all houses had received visits with students receiving Ministry owls with the news while a few others such as Harry also received the Gringotts owl. With each letter each recipient was yet again asking the question of exactly what had happened the previous night.


End file.
